Be Here
by whedonite1113
Summary: One-Shot. Set right before the beginning of "Skins: Fire." Emily and Naomi waken the morning Emily is due to leave for New York. They share a quiet moment together before the inevitable parting later that day. Just my own little interpretation of what may or may not have happened. Still, potential spoilers for Season Seven.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SPOILERS FOR "SKINS: FIRE." **

**So as part of a writing challenge, I was presented with the task of writing a scene which took place in five minutes. After reading Emily was in NY on a photography internship, this little image played through my mind. It's set the morning she's due to leave for aforementioned internship, and hopefully you guys enjoy this little piece of fluff. If you like it, feel free to leave feedback. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

7:01. Quietly pulling her camera from atop the packed suitcase she flipped the top dial on. The machine lightly buzzed into life, the lens clicking to indicate it was ready when Emily was. The light was just too perfect not to take advantage of. She knew Naomi hated having her picture taken, especially when she was completely unaware it was happening. This would be Emily's little secret. Raising the camera to her eye, the expensive piece of equipment auto adjusted for a few moments before Emily brought her hands to the dial and slowly turned the dials manually to perfectly capture her subject.

7:02. A small burst of light fell across the bed, bathing Naomi's lower back like a blanket just over the cusp of blanket which barely covered anything at all. With a coy little smile, Emily thanked the warm weather for allowing them both to start sleeping in the nude yet again. With a tiny turn of her fingers, she zoomed in closer from the bedside angle. She could see the ebony paned window in the background as it opened up the soft glow of Naomi's closed eyes. Long, chestnut hair draped the width of her shoulders as the nearby fan lightly blew a few strands back and forth in it's oscillation.

7:03. A quiet click resonated against Emily's ear as the image was captured. With a sneaky little grin, she extended her fingers down to the tip of Naomi's toes which peered out from beneath the covers. Her foot flinched a bit, causing Naomi to smile a bit in her sleep as she brought her arm from where it was placed above her head down ever so slightly so Emily could see her face better. The tiniest hint of a smile played on Naomi's lips as Emily whispered, "There," and bringing the camera down at a more level angle as she knelt to her knees, clicked the camera several times as Naomi stirred. The woman in the bed sleepily moaned as she started to shift onto her side. Emily couldn't help the adoring smile which crept onto her lips as she tilted the camera vertically and captured a few more shots before Naomi slowly opened her eyes. Dropping the camera into her lap, Emily brought her hands atop her girlfriend's leg and lightly rubbed the sculpted tendon in her ankle. "Morning," she said, the tiniest twinge of sadness buried beneath her greeting because she knew it would be the last time she would say that to those beautiful sea barren eyes for quite some time.

7:04. Naomi brought her hand down to reach for Emily. "You're too far away," she grumbled, her fingers twirling back and forth to beckon the beaming woman at the foot of the bed to rejoin her. Slipping her dress robe from her shoulders, Emily slowly crawled toward Naomi, wrapping herself in the white silken sheets as she did so. Their foreheads were drawn together as Emily placed a light kiss atop Naomi's nose once she was settled in beside her. The older woman let out a contented sigh as she muttered, "Better," closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around Emily's smaller form.

7:05. Emily's small and delicate fingers ran up and down Naomi's exposed arm. She watched as the shadows from her appendages danced about in the radiance of the soft light. She was so entranced with the action and how her girlfriend's skin began to bump a bit at the feather light contact she barely heard her whisper, "Don't go, Ems," in a quiet, pleading voice. When her gaze returned to the head resting atop the pillow, Emily could see the beginnings of tears glistening the corners of Naomi's eyes. She knew this morning was going to be had on both of them, and while she was thrilled and excited to have this magnificent, and fully funded, opportunity, the idea of being away from Naomi for nearly six months was enough to break her heart...and very nearly break her resolve to follow through with her dream at all. Her greatest dream, after all, was going to be waiting for her. In London. Waiting for her to come back under full employment after this trip, waiting for her to realize their dreams together yet again...they'd agreed they could survive anything. And six months wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things. But now the morning had heralded itself and suddenly...it seemed like it would be an eternity before she would be here again.

7:06. "We can stay like this for a bit longer," Emily said, pulling Naomi close and gently wiping the tears from where they had begun their descent from those beautiful blue eyes which held her heart...and her home. Naomi sniffled the tears back before releasing a quiet laugh.

"Fuck's sake," she whispered, curling into Emily's shoulder to rest her head atop her shoulder where she could listen to Emily's heart beat for just a few seconds longer...before the lullaby was an ocean away..."You're going to have to pay for that picture you just took. I don't model for free, you know," Naomi whispered, tracing the outline of Emily's lightly toned abdoment. Emily smiled.

"Thought you were asleep," she muttered, releasing a tiny laugh, her hand beginning to idly run through Naomi's hair. "But I'm sure we can come up with some form of currency."

"I only accept cash," Naomi insisted, poking the top of Emily's belly button lightly. Before she had a chance to get too smug, however, the smaller girl had curled her finger beneath her chin and brought Naomi's lips up to hers in a searing kiss. After a few seconds, Emily pulled back and with a coy, husky whisper stated,

"I'm sure I can convince you I have something more valuable." Emily brought their lips together again, leaving Naomi absolutely breathless.


End file.
